Cold Water- Lucille version
So I noticed I really need to work on my englisch again so... here's a short story. The song belongs to Major Lazor and Justin Bieber (so much love). Feel free to correct me on any mistakes I made. '' Lucille sweetheart would you please put the volume a bit softer?'' '' Ah c'mon, she just loves music!'' '' I know that, and I also know that we should support them in everything they do, but Med it's six o'clock in the morning......'' Lucille signed putting the volume of her swinging music softer while watching her parents getting into an argument again. She let herself fall dramatically on her back trying not to blame herself. Sup' sistaaaa? Lucille heard while she sees her sister Sierra walking up to her. She stood up pointing at the two grumpy pups. Oh... got it... Sierra said settling down next to her. Isn't this like the fifth time this week?. Lucille nodded softly I just wish they would remember how much they love each other. This is not how it used to be! Them getting into fight is mostly my fault. So I'm sure I can end it to!. Sierra raised her eyebrows not showing any trust in what her sister just said. She tried to hold her laugh. And how do you think you are gonna do that? All you do is listen to music all day. Hey! Music works miracles! Wait a minute..... follow my lead! Med and Angel were standing in front of each other, still mad, as they suddenly got overwelmed by the loud music that came from Lucille's box. Followed by Lucille and Sierra walking up with microphones. Sierra kinda shy and almost shaking. Lucille sure was convinced doing what she loves and started singing the first words. Everybody gets high sometimes, you know ' '''What else can we do when we're feeling low? So take a deep breath and let it go You shouldn't be drowning on your own' The pups giggled while cuddling their mom, trying to comfort her. Sierra gulped nervously continueing the song. 'And if you feel you're sinking, ' will jump right over into cold, cold water for you And although time may take us into different places I will still be patient with you And I hope you know.......' Med's eyes shone bright as he saw how happy the two of the little girls were. He couldn't be any more proud and looked into his wife's eyes grabbing her paw. Lucille squeled softly and continued. 'I won't let go 'I'll be your lifeline tonight ''I won't let go I'll be your lifeline tonight' Sierra signed hapilly letting her musically sister take it from there. Angel leaned into Med's chest feeling his soft fur and smelling his shampoo. She know she loved him and was forever gratfull for their wonderful family. She knew she and Med didn't go allong sometimes, but she couldn't imagine her life without him. '''''Cause we all get lost sometimes, you know? ''It's how we learn and how we grow And I wanna lay with you 'til I'm old You shouldn't be fighting on your own And if you feel you're sinking, I will jump right over into cold, cold water for you And although time may take us into different places I will still be patient with you And I hope you know' Med jumped up joining his dancing daughter playing along in her performence. Angel and Sierra laughed watching the silly pups dance. 'I won't let go ''I'll be your lifeline tonight I won't let go I'll be your lifeline tonight' ' ' ' Come on, come on Save me from my rocking boat I just want to stay afloat I'm all alone And I hope, I hope Someone's gonna take me home Somewhere I can rest my soul I need to know You won't let go I'll be your lifeline tonight You won't let go I'll be your lifeline tonight I won't let go I won't let go........'' Med kissed Angel while Sierra and Lucille cheered in joy, Lucille still puffing. I can't believe we keep fighting over these little thing when we have such talented pups! I can't believe Lucille's stupid plan worked! Hey Lucille pushed her sister playfully. The pups laughed and talked for a little while longer. The adults promising each other not to get into any more fights. They had a perfect family they just needed to work on their relationship. Though they loved each other unconditionally. Meanwhile other pups had came to the tv room to start the day, maybe a little earlier than tought. Category:Songs Category:Song Articles Category:Song Article Category:MedXAngel Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs